Castiel uses the Internet
by Sammythemoose666
Summary: Dean teaches Casitel how to use the interwebs and Castiel discovers something that he really shouldn't have. Destiel and Sabriel. It's short.


**(Having a bit of writers block. I keep trying to come up with ideas for the third chapter of "Candy cures all" and they all sound stupid. So I made this instead. Castiel's POV )**

I had Dean show me how to use a computer. I still don't understand many things about it, but I know how to locate certain things on the interweaves, so I think I'm okay. Hm...what's this? Fan fiction. What is fan fiction? I clicked on what Dean would call a link and it opened a new page. I must admit, it took me longer than I thought it would to understand that opening a new page did not mean there was paper in the computer, or that the mouse was not an actual live mouse. opened up. What did they have on here? Top story this week...Sabriel? What is Sabriel. From the description, it did not sound like the book at all. I clicked on it and started reading.  
"Dean!" I called. He ran down the steps.  
"What is it Cas?" He sighed, seeing me sitting on the couch with the laptop.  
"This person has written that my brother and yours are in a relationship. Is that true?" I asked. Dean's eyes widened.  
"Lemme see that." He said, picking up the computer and setting it done on his lap next to me. He read it, a disgusted look on his face. "Cas, this is fan fiction. It's not real. People are just writing stories they made up from Chuck's books." Dean told me.  
"But I smell Gabriel on your brother all the time, I assumed they just spent a lot of time researching together." I informed him.  
"Yeah, but- wait. What?" Dean asked me. Should I not have said that?  
"I don't spend a lot of time around Sam, but when I am with him, I smell my brother on him. Same as when I am with Gabriel, he smells of Sam." I explained.  
"Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled. "I'm gonna need to have a talk with Sam."  
"I believe he is with Gabriel." I said. Dean made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.  
"we'll talk to him later." He grumbled, leaning across from me to get the remote and turn on the TV.

"Bout time." Dean mumbled, turning to see Sam enter the motel room.  
"Sorry, long line." Sam said, sitting down next to me. Dean rose an eyebrow at me. I nodded.  
"So, when were you gonna tell us Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"Tell you what?" Sam asked, taking a drink if his soda.  
"That you're sleeping with an Archangel." He said. Sam spat the drink out, choking. I walked his back.  
"E-e-excuse me?" He asked, cheeks turning red.  
"Don't even try Sam. That is your I-just-had-sex hair and your I-just-had-sex face, plus their is a candy wrapper sticking out of your front pocket. Do I even want to know how it got there?" Sam stared, wide eyed, at his brother.  
"I believe that is what you would call 'busted', is it not?" I said. Dean glared at me.  
"That d-doesn't mean-" Sam stared. Dean cut him off.  
"Cas can smell him on you." Dean countered. Sam looked flustered, cheeks red, hair messy.  
"You guys talking about me?" Gabriel appeared, standing between the television and the couch. Dean jumped up.  
"I'm gonna kill you." He said. I got up, followed by Sam.  
"Dean, calm down." Sam said, standing front of him. I watched.  
"Calm down?! Really Sammy? You're banging an archangel, I'm sure there's a law bout that or something. And he's...he's...he's a HE!" Dean argued. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Please. Like you would have a problem with that. What with all the eye-fucking you and Cas do I'm surprised you haven't taken it to the bedroom already." Sam said. Dean looked back at me. I stared at him. "There! There it is! You're doing it right now!" Sam said. Gabriel nodded.  
"We are not eye fucking. Where did you come up with that?" Dean-

"Why are we angels?" Gabe asked, eyebrows furrowing. I sighed.  
"Because we just are. I wanted to write it that way." I said, snatching my first draft from his hands. He smirked at me.  
"You two do eye-fuck a lot." He said. I threw a cushion at him.  
"At least we're dating. Be glad that at least story-version you is getting some, because I don't think Sam will say yes to you anytime soon." I told him. He glared at me.  
"Sam will agree to go out with me eventually." Gabriel said, taking a bite of his chocolate bar.  
"Sure..." I laughed.

**The end.**

**(I don't know what I was thinking. I just had the idea to write this and if I didn't write it I would never finish my other stories. Hope you liked it!)**


End file.
